


灵魂伴侣

by lumingous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumingous/pseuds/lumingous
Summary: 在一个几乎所有人手腕上都印刻着自己灵魂伴侣名字的世界，巴里·艾伦的手腕上空无一字





	灵魂伴侣

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：大概就是一般来说在五六岁的时候孩子的左手手腕内侧（脉搏的那个位置）会忽然出现自己灵魂伴侣的名字，如果自己的灵魂伴侣死亡的话，手腕上的名字的颜色就会变成焦黑色。
> 
> 我知道巴里的制服应该是连体的，但出于情节需要改成手套是和制服分离的了
> 
> 首发lofter

巴里·艾伦没有灵魂伴侣。

不论他小时候怎么和上帝祈祷，巴里左手的手腕内侧始终一片空白。

他的父母总是笑着摸着他的头说还不到时候，总说或许下一秒他的手上就会出现那个对他一生最重要的名字。

他的父母总是这样告诉他，而他也总是梦想着有一天他能蹦蹦跳跳的冲到父母的面前，将印有的一个陌生名字的地方展示给他们，然后他们会一起庆祝，父亲会打开一瓶珍藏已久的葡萄酒，母亲会为他们准备一顿连对于圣诞节来讲都极为丰盛的大餐。

然而这一天从未到来。

“我不可能杀了诺拉，我爱她，她是我的灵魂伴侣——”他的父亲在法庭上嘶吼着，激动地扯开了衬衣的衣袖，精致的袖扣随着剧烈的动作的崩到地上，露出手腕内侧焦黑的毫无生气的四个字母，代表着他已逝的母亲。

只是就算那行字迹再清晰，也依旧比不过法槌落下的那一瞬间来的无可辩驳。

“艾伦先生，我们决定你，有罪。”陪审团团长一字一顿的声音毫不留情地砸在男孩的心上。

在庭审结束后的某天里，巴里偶然听说了灵魂伴侣能给人带来救赎，他的存在能拯救一切。男孩着魔般地摩挲着手腕祈祷了一宿，祈祷母亲能够回家，祈祷父亲的案子能被推倒从来。

祈祷能有一个人告诉他这一切不过是场不怎么美好的梦境。

只是许多天、许多个月都过去了,直到曾经的男孩成长为不再相信童话的少年，他的手腕内侧依旧一片空白，他所祷念的奇迹也依旧没有发生。

在母亲的某个祭日里，巴里用自己曾经拜托法庭上的警官先生替他捡回的父亲的袖扣换回了无数卷运动绷带，缠裹住了他空无一物的手腕。

“就这样吧，巴里，就这样吧。”少年对自己说道，他缓缓地闭上双眼，感受着连接着心脏的脉搏不甘地跳动着。从这一刻起，他不该再为几个似是而非的字母组合而停伫，即使他连拥有这些的机会都没有。

 ---

被闪电选中的那个夜晚，巴里由于过大的风雨被迫留在CCPD收尾一个案子。犯下罪行的元凶已经成功缉拿，正是尸体手腕内侧名字的主人。作为法证官在警局工作的这几年里，巴里渐渐的明白了为什么当年的陪审团成员们对他父亲手腕上是母亲的名字这一事实如此的不屑一顾，甚至连他父亲的律师都认为那不是一个值得提起的细节。事实上，对于警探们来讲，当一具尸体呈现在他们的面前时，第一嫌犯往往是逝者的灵魂伴侣。

“所以你手腕上没字也不是什么坏事啊，”巴里记得艾瑞斯曾这么对他说道，作为少有的知道他秘密的人，她总是喜欢用各种各样的实证开导他，“想想看，至少你不会被莫名其妙的被卷入到某些凶案之中。”

巴里努力扯出了一个笑容，艾瑞斯——连同他自己——已经列举了无数个拥有灵魂伴侣的弊端，他们几乎说服了巴里承认或许上天真是因为待他不薄而剜去了他拥有灵魂伴侣的机会。只是每当巴里独自一人的时候，他的心底总是会传来令人无助的茫然和无法抑制的寂寞。

人果然是贪婪的，巴里想到，越是得不到什么，就越能忽略一切地去渴求那样事物的存在。

当他的右手无意间掠过缠裹着绷带的手腕摸向化学试剂时，闪电蓦然击下，正中他所在的房间，各色的药水溅落在他的身上。巴里被巨大冲击力击倒在地，周遭的景象被一圈圈光晕包裹着，在他的眼中渐渐变得模糊——就像上帝终于决定把他带走的那样。

不是现在，绝对不要是现在，他余下不多的意识叫嚣着。

未竟之事从他的眼前极快地闪过，他还没有为父亲洗净冤屈，他还没有帮艾瑞斯找到那个能陪她一生的人，他还没有看着小沃利长大成人……他的左手手腕上还是一片空白。

再睁开眼时，巴里以为会见到母亲，却没想到他依旧存在于那个他所熟悉的世界里。

不，也不能这么说。世间的万物在他的眼中都与以往不再相同了，巴里几乎能看见分秒如细丝般从他的指尖滑过，时间和空间从那一刻起被定义了与以往截然不同的意义。本应因万伏高压而变得焦黑的身体充满了力量，他身上的每一个细胞都被闪电赋予了几近万能的神速力。

以他的肉体作媒，巴里成为了世间唯一一艘能横跨时空巨浪的战舰。

本能令他迈开双腿开始奔跑，由于过快的速度，景色如剪影般流逝着，巴里身边的一切在他的眼里渐渐变得抽象而模糊，不再具有任何意义，他不知道如何停止，更不知道该为了什么而停止。这时他才恍然发现，闪电令他拥有了这个许多人都期望的能力的同时，依旧忘记为他的灵魂配上一个能够使其停留的船锚。

 ---

认识哈尔几乎是巴里这辈子唯一命中注定的事情，他是2814扇区的第一位人类绿灯，而他是发现了疑似绑架儿童凶犯的新晋中城守护者，在解决了一些误会之后，他们自然而然的组队、搭档，首次的合作如同演练了上千万次那样熟练。

“我说闪电，我们俩是不是以前就见过？我从不知道有人能在第一次见面就配合的那么好的。”刚解决完星际恶棍的灯侠如此对他说道，即使隔着面具，即使他的身上充满了或大或小的伤痕，哈尔的笑容也灿烂到能够扫净一切阴霾。

“不，没有。”巴里状似不经意地摇了摇头，然而他的内心某个角落居然开始因没能更早的看到这样的笑容而动摇。

 “好吧好吧，巴里，不过你必须要承认，光看我们彼此的配合情况来讲，我们理应是天生一对。”似乎是看穿了他的那点小心思，来自以阳光而著名的城市的超级英雄笑得越发的张扬了。

“天才，别在我穿制服的时候叫我本名。”他脱口而出，然后才后知后觉的想起自己最后一次听到“天才”这个称呼还是来自父母之间的爱称。

好吧，虽说场景和他印象中的大不相同，而且他也只是在反讽，但预想之中的由回忆带来的撕心裂肺的痛感在他等了数秒之后也未传来，所以不管怎么说，哈尔也成功跻身为于他而言略显独特的存在了。

\--- 

之后事情发展的顺利到无人能够相信，没有猜忌，没有恶意的争吵，哈尔和他的关系以无法阻挡的几何倍数般的速度增长着，他们就像只是在酒吧偶然碰到但一见如故的挚友那样一同出行，作为搭档解决对方的敌人，连带着帮忙隐瞒彼此的行踪，关系密切到就连艾瑞斯都开始好奇巴里的“第一好友”的宝座是何时从她的身边挪走的。

再后来，由于这样或那样的危机，联合着其他的超级英雄，他们建立了正义联盟。然而即使是突然之间多了那么多的“超级”朋友们，巴里的重心也从未能从哈尔的身上移开过。

某天夜里，在经历了第无数次失眠之后，关于母亲的挥之不去的噩梦再一次侵袭了他的大脑。他从梦中蓦的惊醒，冷汗浸透了他的衣服。巴里鬼使神差地拿起了手机，用颤抖的手拨出了那个他再熟悉不过的号码。

“哈尔……我需要你。”他心神不宁的说道。

在电话那头的哈尔没多说什么，只是反复的重复着“我在我在”，巴里透过手机听到了对方打翻了不少摆件的声音，他似乎在慌张地寻找着某件东西，大概是灯戒。

经过了片刻的兵荒马乱之后，电话的彼端归于寂静，没过多久，哈尔便出现在了他的面前，立在半空中的身体被莹莹的意志之绿包裹着，像是带着救赎之光降临的天使。

他不太记得后来哈尔是怎么让他睡着的，也根本不知道哈尔那晚在那里陪了他多久。巴里只记得当他早晨再次醒来的时候，原本了无人气的公寓里充满了诱人的香气——以及一大桌依旧温热的早餐。

“欧阿那边有些任务，我先走了，东西记得趁热吃完。”

在那桌早餐的旁边，哈尔的还留了张字条，颇为洒脱的字迹一如其主人的性格，巴里觉得透过那层薄薄的纸，他几乎能看到哈尔写下这行字时飞扬的眉梢和轻挑的唇角。

出于未知的原因，他偷偷地藏起了那张留言。

 ---

从那天起，巴里注意到他注视哈尔的时间越来越长，起初他以为自己只是单纯的担心这个在战场上过于勇往直前的搭档，后来才发现即使脱下制服，只要哈尔出现，他的目光总是无法挪开。

“所以我说啊，你要不要和哈尔试试看？”艾瑞斯一副唯恐天下不乱的样子和他打趣着，“我以前从未发现你看人的眼神能有那么专注。”

巴里的视线从在派对中游弋的哈尔的身上挪回到眼前的人，他茫然的注视了一会儿艾瑞斯的表情，终于后知后觉的明白了对方话中的意思。他的脸色先是涨得通红，复而想到什么似的变得惨白。巴里用几乎可以称得上惊慌的表情环顾了四周，直到确定了哈尔无法听见了了才敢小声地回答：“不，哈尔有灵魂伴侣。”

他曾在一次便装出游时不经意间瞥到了哈尔手腕内侧的名字，带着点莫名酸涩的心情，巴里选择性的没有看清对方手上那串似乎极长的名字。但可以确定的是，哈尔与他不同，他有一个灵魂伴侣。

“这没什么啊，鲁伯特和玛丽的灵魂伴侣也另有其人，沃利现在也五岁了。”艾瑞斯还是无法放弃说服自己的好友。

不，那不一样。他摇了摇头但没有回答。

巴里始终没能告诉艾瑞斯一件事情，对于他来讲，手腕上的那个名字是哈尔填补灵魂使其完整的机会，他不允许任何人以任何形式破坏。

即使那个任何人是他自己。

多可笑，这是他有史以来第一次选择捍卫灵魂伴侣的美妙之处——即使这同样也是他有史以来第一次，希望自己的手腕上能出现一个特定的名字，哈尔的名字。

\--- 

对于作为史上最伟大的灯侠的好友被叫到欧阿星帮忙这种事巴里其实一点也不意外，但出于谨慎，他还是仔细询问了缘由：“我以为这种事情你们会找哈尔解决。”

“不！绝对不能让他知道。塞尼斯托的阴谋使很多灯侠都丧了命，”将他拐来的守护者们解释道，“他拥有一道能增幅受害者性格的终结之光，害羞的人变得懦弱，生气的人变得狂暴……而无畏的人变得莽撞。”

“而哈尔……是他们中最英勇无畏的一个。”

“幸运而又不幸的是，来自地球的哈尔·乔丹的确是灯侠之中最为勇敢的那一个。”

“告诉我应该怎么做。“他听到自己用从未有过的坚定的声音回答道。

然而作为宇宙级别的搭档，塞尼斯托最终还由他和闻讯赶来的哈尔合力解决的。并且由于巴里并非灯侠，出于帮军团解决了一个问题的感谢，守护者们决定解答他一个问题，任何能在欧阿之书上找到答案的问题。

“灵魂伴侣！”他叫道，这是他唯一一个他能想到的想要被回答的问题，不过片刻之后，他又犹豫了。

“为什么……为什么我没有……一个灵魂伴侣。”巴里的声音几乎可以称得上慌张了，不只是因为他将要获得一个困扰了他二十余年的问题的答案，他同样担心这之中有什么不堪的缘由会令就站在一旁的哈尔知晓。

“我以为乔丹告诉你了。” 守护者们对视了一眼，最终还是由甘瑟说出了疑问。

“告诉我什么？”巴里显得意外极了，他回头看向哈尔，后者也是一副出乎意料的表情。

“你不会有的，你们都不会有。”他们异口同声地回答着，“你们生来便注定是超级英雄，宇宙赋予了你们灵魂需要背负的拯救他人的重量，作为交换和补偿，那唯一能够填补灵魂空隙的伴侣的选择权由你们自己掌握。”

“这是灯戒里就储存着的信息，几乎所有灯侠拿到戒指之后都读取过这份档案。”不知道是谁又补充了一句。

“我不明白。”哈尔呐呐地说道，没等巴里做出什么反应，他便冲到对方的身前，将闪电侠金红相间的手套猛地摘下，露出了巴里被绷带紧紧束缚着的手腕。

他瑟缩了一下，最终还是没有从哈尔的手中抽出自己的左手。巴里眼睁睁地看着哈尔将他手上的绷带一圈一圈的解下，他此前拥有的最大的秘密就这样暴露于人前。

不常裸露于外的皮肤因着寒风起了几圈小小的疙瘩，完全无法阻挡那里的确少了些字迹的事实。

“我一直以为是因为我没有资格拥有谁……”明明面对外星恶霸都再轻松不过的超级英雄声音里充满了几乎可以被称为劫后余生的感情，他低着头迷恋般轻抚着巴里的那一小截空白的皮肤，“抱歉……我没有看过那份档案，事实上……我根本就没敢看过那个东西。”

“我以为灯侠都是无所畏惧的，看来还是有意外？”看不清哈尔的表情，但对方言语中的情绪让巴里有些不安，他试图安慰似的拍了拍在他面前的那个毛绒绒的脑袋，却发现哈尔变得越发的沉默了。

良久，他默默垂下眼帘，估摸着不再会得到任何回复。一个声音最终传来，像是下定决心那般决绝：“那只是在没什么可以失去的时候。”

巴里猛地抬眸，发现哈尔早已注视着他，棕色暖眸中翻滚着的感情亦如他面对他时常常藏起的一样。

\--- 

“巴里……我只是……”在回去的路上，哈尔算得上平静的声音从一旁传来。

他看向他，看着他轻车熟路的操纵着手指之间那点莹莹的绿光，似乎再自信不过了。只是在巴里的眼中，那微微泛红的耳根早就出卖了哈尔的心情。

“我明白的，我们都一样……”巴里答道，轻轻地覆上哈尔随意搭在一旁的左手。

我们都是太过珍惜对方在自己生命中的重量，我们只是过于患得患失。

 ---

清晨，他从梦中醒来，身边躺着的哈尔依旧熟睡。巴里小心翼翼地挪开他像八爪鱼一样纠缠着自己的四肢，却意外的发现哈尔的左手手腕上用他再熟悉不过的字迹工工整整地写着一个名字。

巴塞洛缪。

巴里发誓他起初只是想要微笑，然而越来越高的弧度从他的唇角无法抑制地扬起，连带着他的眼睛都眯成了一条缝。他偷偷吻了吻自己名字的所在，又不满足的吻上了哈尔微张的唇，直到对方开始有意识的回吻。

“所以，一直以来，你手腕上的名字都是自己写上去的。”他低头看去，发现哈尔的发丝胡乱的翘着，依稀挂满了晨光。

“啊……被你发现了。怎么，有些失望？”对方的声音还夹着一丝半梦半醒之间的慵懒。

“不，这对我来讲足够好了。”他像是患有皮肤饥渴症一样扯起哈尔的左手在自己的脸上反复的摩挲着，闹得后者作势张牙舞爪般扑向他时才舍得罢手。

“不闹了，不闹了。”巴里的脸上还挂着难以消去的笑意。他从不知道哪里摸出了一根马克笔，将对方的名字一笔一划地写在了它本应归属的地方。

哈罗德。

“这样，好了，”巴里炫耀似的将他刚被自己印上字迹的手腕展示给哈尔，“就算之后被洗掉了，我们还可以再写上一遍。”

“啊啊，巴里，不要用黑色的笔啊，你就那么不盼着我好么？”他的搭档嬉笑着向他靠近。

“闭嘴，天才。”他毫不迟疑地向前凑去，将那咫尺之间的距离缩为了零。


End file.
